


Dog Days

by cheesetoasted (nakajeems)



Series: Chaos Theory [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Honestly this is pretty bullshit but hey, Humor, Kihyun is mentioned ONCE but I swear its a good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakajeems/pseuds/cheesetoasted
Summary: Minhyuk wakes up one morning to find out that he has turned into a dog, and no one can find him because well, he is a dog.
Series: Chaos Theory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017835
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> this weird kafka-esque prompt came to me in a dream and i was like… whatever y’know? 
> 
> this is pretty BS… i already have fic dedicated specifically to BS-ing but hey. what’s another one.
> 
> idk. is this good? is this a mistake? this is definitely a mistake… but is it a good mistake? 
> 
> this is straight from my brain to your eyes so don’t say i didn’t warn you.

“Have you seen Minhyuk?”  
  
“No, I haven’t heard from him in a while, actually.”  
  
“I haven’t seen Minhyuk either, and _I’m_ supposed to be Minhyuk.”  
  
The little puppy is staring at his friends, his wild brown fur is standing up in all directions. Hyungwon and Jooheon are still waiting outside the coffee shop, blissfully unaware of Minhyuk's presence.  
  
“I tried calling him six times, but he hasn’t answered,” Hyungwon frowns as he looks at his cell phone.  
  
“I’m right here!” Minhyuk barks again.  
  
This whole mess started off when Minhyuk went to watch a movie and thought to himself, “Man, wouldn’t it be great to be a dog.”  
  
What’s there to not like about being a dog? You are constantly bursting with energy. Running around in circles. Catching things people throw at you. No need to pay taxes. Just spending your day waiting for your owners to take you to the dog park so that you can sniff the butts of your fellow brethren.  
  
Such is the life of a dog.  
  
Minhyuk didn’t ask to be a human. The human life is filled with unnecessary extras. Government. The Law. Taxes. Relationships. Government. Dogs don’t need all of that; it’s all social construct. They just exist as is because that’s what they do. Living as a dog is _the_ life. What kind of political system do dogs need. Dogs don’t worry about class warfare. They are just dogs. It’s much simpler to be dog.  
  
So when he woke up this morning, he really was confused to say the least. Understandable, no one expects to wake up 5 feet shorter and covered in fur. He fell out of his bed and he thought he turned red-green colour blind overnight because suddenly his curtains had turned to this weird grey-blue colour, but the real shocker was when he looked into his full length mirror and saw that he had turned into a Pomeranian.  
  
This is a problem. Minhyuk is a grown man who is definitely capable of looking after himself, but to be a dog. This is an entirely unprecedented situation. Naver isn’t going to help with this one. His friends are going to have a lot of questions when he meets them for lunch later. They are expecting a full grown man, not some tiny Pomeranian. This is so very not fergalicious.  
  
The good thing about being a dog is that you don’t have to pay to get on the subway. Minhyuk manages to squeeze onto the trains. He has retained his ability to read, thank goodness. He also thanks the relative legibility of the Hangul writing system and the high literacy rate of South Korea. It’s a win for everyone, really.  
  
And so, after 30 minutes of bustling around the subway, Minhyuk finally finds the coffee shop. It’s hard to see when you are this short, but Minhyuk is determined to make this appointment in whatever shape or form. Hyungwon and Jooheon still don’t seem to notice him, or rather, they see him, but they clearly don’t think that it’s him.  
  
“I’ll call him again,” Hyungwon says and pulls out his phone.  
  
“No!!! I’m here!!!” Minhyuk tries to say, but it all just come out as barks.  
  
“Man, this dog is loud,” Jooheon sighs. “Kind of reminds me of Min–”  
  
“It’s me!!! It’s me!!!!!” Minhyuk barks some more.  
  
These two clowns can’t even see Minhyuk when he’s in front of them!! Fools!! They are all from the same circus.  
  
But eventually they get the point. Like, 15 minutes later.  
  
“Minhyuk, is that you?” Jooheon’s round eyes are almost bugging out of their sockets.

Minhyuk barks. Literally.  
  
“We must be trippin’, there is no way Minhyuk is a Pomeranian,” Hyungwon scrunches his eyes shut.  
  
“Ask him something only Minhyuk would know,” Jooheon says eagerly.  
  
“How many times did we call you this morning?”  
  
Minhyuk barks six times.  
  
“Dude, this is super weird, I need to go back to sleep,” Hyungwon sighs.  
  
“What do we do? Do we take him to a doctor? To a vet?” Jooheon asks.  
  
And so Hyungwon and Jooheon take him to the vet. They figured, vets are basically doctors who can see multiple species, and so Minhyuk qualifies for this. Since Minhyuk’s legs are so short and Hyungwon's legs are so long, they decide to get a literal doggie bag, and so Hyungwon picks Minhyuk up, puts him a bag and carries him, and they hit the streets to find a vet.  
  
The vet is an old man, maybe 65, maybe 90, who knows, but he definitely has seen some shit in his lifetime if he still has to work at the age of 90.  
  
“How old is your dog?” the vet asks politely.  
  
“Um, Twenty-seven?” Hyungwon says uncertainly.  
  
Ah, he must think twenty-seven months. Does Minhyuk look that young? How flattering.  
  
“Well, he seems to be in perfect health, nothing to worry about,” the vet says.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Well, no matter. Hyungwon and Jooheon then take him to the dog park, because they might as well. There are other dogs here, that have much more experience being dogs. They are yopping (this is not a word, but let us pretend) and yipping with glee, and Minhyuk, under normal (read: human) circumstances would be absolutely delighted to be surrounded by puppies. But now that he himself is a puppy and all the dogs around him are twice the size he is, he is focusing on trying not to get trampled.  
  
“How much time do dogs usually spend in a dog park?” Hyungwon asks.  
  
“Good question,” Jooheon says.  
  
And so after they stand there for 5 hours, they head back to their apartment, wondering what on earth they are going to do with their new old friend. Their apartment has a strict no pets policy, and they have already made the exception for Kihyun’s high horse.

“What do we feed him?” Hyungwon frowns.

“I only have cat food,” Jooheon says.  
  
Well, better than no food. If it’s good enough for the cats, it’s good enough for him. They open a can of tuna and scoop it out with this weird racket spoon pen that they found in the drawer. Is it a spoon? Is it a pen? Honestly, it does the job, so that's good enough. Minhyuk chows down whatever they put in front of him because well, food is food. Did you know that they test animal food on humans because they can’t exactly test it on animals? Well, guess they are testing it on Minhyuk now.   
  
That night Minhyuk goes to bed, wondering if he will ever turn back into a human. Silently cursing the time when he wished he was a dog. Hyungwon and Jooheon are trying their best to take care of him, but to be very honest, this whole thing isn’t working out at all. Minhyuk definitely wants out. Please cancel this whole deal. A refund would be very much appreciated.  
  
The next morning, when Minhyuk wakes up, much to his relief he is no longer a dog. Was it a dream? Who's to say, but at least it is behind him. As great as it was to be a dog for a little while, the fact that his life was literally in the hands of Hyungwon and Jooheon wasn’t exactly something that he would like to go through again.  
  
He crawls out of his room and sees Jooheon at the table looking at his phone over a cup of coffee.  
  
“Have you seen Hyungwon?” Minhyuk asks him.  
  
“No, all I saw was a turtle wriggling around in his sheets.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was very sober when I wrote this. I am always sober actually.
> 
> Watch me complain about everything [here](https://twitter.com/shinjieatcurry)


End file.
